Jamie Strauss
Jamie Strauss is a mutant who possesses control over water. Statistics *''Full Name:'' Jamie Michael Strauss *''Age:'' 16 *''Specie: ''Mutant *''Place of Birth:'' Miami, Florida, U.S.A. *''Home:'' Beach House Appearance Personality History Relationships Powers and Abilities Powers Hydrokinesis is the ability to manipulate and generate water. Jamie is capable of generating water from his hands. He can generate it from a small stream from his hands or he can project a powerful jet of water from his hands as well. These jets are so powerful that they can knock full-grown humans back. This ability also allows Jamie to create a long 'whip' out of water, summon large waves to cover entire areas, and he can create near-impenetrable shields out of water, which he can freeze to make more powerful. Jamie also learned to create shapes out of water like a knife or a sword. He also can make water explode. He cannot yet consciously cause these explosions but he does it when he's angry. Jamie's hydrokinetic ability also advanced so that he could literally turn his body into water. He could do this in one of two ways. The first was just turning into a small puddle of water. This way he can get through small places and avoid attacks. While in this form, he can also control the water that he has turned into. For example, he would be able to form his water puddle into a ball and float into the air. Another thing that he would be able to do is merge his water molecules into the water molecules of another large body of water so that he could simulate teleporting by instantly travelling from one part of the body of water to another. The other way is turning his body into water but he stays in his shape. For example, he will standing and having two arms and legs but his body will be made out of water. He can do this to only parts of his body as to avoid being injured by oncoming projectiles. When he's in either of these forms, he can drown a person. Jamie has limited control over the weather. He can generate and manipulate weather effects like rain and hurricanes. Any type of water or moisture-related weather is under his control. Gelidkinesis allows Jamie to turn any type of liquid into a jelly-like substance. She is able to control the viscosity of the jelly as well so as to create stepping stones on water or to just make a liquid so that it won't spill. This ability allows Jamie to turn liquids into a solid. It doesn't turn the water into ice but it turns them it into crystal-like matter which cannot be melted or cut. This power allows Jamie to turn water into a sticky substance that is instant and similar to glue. The minute the liquid is transformed, it becomes extremely sticky and very hard to unstick. Jamie is capable of freezing water. Jamie can send electrical surges through water. Jamie can cause water to heat, boil, and eventually evaporate. Jamie is able to manipulate the temperature of water. Category:Characters